


Someone

by nine_thursdays



Series: Song Fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sad Stiles, Short, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nine_thursdays/pseuds/nine_thursdays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1-Pick a character/pairing/fandom<br/>2-Turn on your music player to shuffle<br/>3-Write a drabble based on whatever song comes up, but only for as long as the song plays for<br/>4-Do ten of these.</p><p>I'm doing ten of these bc they're awesome, but i changed the rules a lil'.<br/>ENJOYY<br/>2/10</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone

**Author's Note:**

> Song is 'Someone' by Lucy Spraggan and I can't get enough of this song and it goes great with this pair ugh my heart

Deputy Jordan Parrish had been having a good day.

That is, until he walked into the Sherriff’s Station and found Stiles in tears, his head on – you guessed it – Parrish’s desk.

Jordan had been staying as far away from the boy as he could, for two simple facts.

One – He was in love with the scrawny boy, and Jordan knew Stiles would never love him back – the younger man didn’t see the deputy as any more than just that – a deputy.

Two - The kid was the son of the Sherriff, and Jordan liked his life, thank you very much, and didn’t want to die an early death at the hands of his boss.

But no, God clearly cursed the man, because here was the gorgeous young man, on Jordan’s desk…what could he do but go over?

‘’Hey, kid?’’

Stiles flinched, and looked up, puffy cheeks and red eyes filled with humiliation.

‘’So-Sorry. I’ll go, it’s cool.’’

The younger man stumbled up, but before he knew what he was doing, Parrish had his hands on Stiles shoulders, gently forcing him to sit back down.

‘’No, don’t leave. What’s wrong?’’

Stiles chewed his bottom lip and stared at the floor, clearly deliberating if he should explain.

To try and put him at ease, Jordan leaned in and adopted a more conspiratorial whisper

‘’I won’t tell him, you know.’’

Both men knew that the ‘him’ was the Sherriff, but this seemed to only make Stiles more agitated and upset, another tear slowly tracking its way down his face.

‘’That’s just it. I got my finals results back…’’

When the teen seemed to halt, the deputy prompted him

‘’And?’’

Stiles suddenly sobbed once, clear and sudden as thunder, and between heaving breaths he forced out

‘’And they’re shit! I’m never gonna be anybody with the grades I got, an-and- and he’s go-go-go-gonna be so disspaointed.’’

The teen buried his face in skinny, freckled hands as Jordan reached out to pat him on the back.

But it wasn’t helping, so Jordan did a mental ‘fuck it’ and pulled the young man into a hug, which seemed to shock him out of his crying, as Jordan stroked his back and spoke gently

‘’Even if you’re never a scientist, if you never fire a gun, if you never set foot on the moon…You’re already someone, Stiles. You’re you.’’

The boy in his arms stilled completely, and seemed to be hanging on the older man’s every word, so Jordan rumbled on

‘’When I was in Afghanistan, I realised it didn’t really matter what happened to me, not really. I’m already someone, I was helping people and doing what I needed to do, so when the bombs went off I didn’t take cover, I just kept doing what I was there to do. And you, now, you are someone, and no fucking grades are gonna change that.’’

A gruff voice spoke behind the pair, making Parrish start

‘’Language, Deputy.’’

Behind them, leaning on the doorframe, stood the Sherriff, who gave Parrish an appraising glance and smile before disappearing into his office.

Jordan smiled and tightened his grip on the young boy in his arms.


End file.
